Salazar Slytherin
Pottermore * * * Delphini * Izolda Sayre |różdżka = Snakewood, róg bazyliszka |praca = Założyciel Hogwartu |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin * Rodzina Slytherin |rasa = Człowiek }} Salazar Slytherin — czarodziej czystej krwi, jeden z założycieli Hogwartu. Był wężousty. Cechami pożądanymi przez Slytherina były pochodzenie z czarodziejskiej rodziny czystej krwi, ambicja, spryt, cwaniactwo i przebiegłość. Mieszkał w Anglii. Salazar Slytherin był kiedyś najlepszym przyjacielem Godryka Gryffindora. Obaj byli największymi czarodziejami tamtych czasów (Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga Hufflepuff były czarownicami). Jakiś czas po założeniu Hogwartu powstał konflikt między Slytherinem a pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu. Salazar domagał się większej selekcji uczniów, chciał, żeby do Hogwartu chodzili tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi. Slytherin widząc, że nic nie poradzi na upór pozostałych założycieli porzucił Hogwart, jednak odchodząc stworzył Komnatę Tajemnic i umieścił w niej potwora − Bazyliszka. Historia Komnaty Tajemnic Jak głosi legenda Salazar Slytherin zbudował w zamku tajną komnatę znaną powszechnie jako Komnata Tajemnic. Miał on ją stworzyć jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu z powodu jego konfliktu z Godrykiem Gryffindorem. Według legendy w komnacie drzemie potwór, który w odpowiednim czasie oczyści szkołę z uczniów nieczystej krwi. Pierwsze otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic mały|lewo|262px|Legendarna [[Komnata Tajemnic.]] Nastąpiło ono w 1942 roku, zginęła jedna dziewczyna – mugolaczka Marta Warren. Wejście było ukryte w łazience dziewcząt. Dokonał tego Tom Marvolo Riddle, w latach szkolnych. Oskarżył jednak pewnego trzecioroczniaka - Rubeusa Hagrida. Jego tamtejszy dyrektor, Armando Dippet, wyrzucił go ze szkoły i za poręczeniem Dumbledore'a, zatrudnił jako gajowego. Nikt nie podejrzewał Riddle'a, ponieważ był wybitnym uczniem, faworyzowanym przez wielu nauczycieli, a ponadto prefektem. Drugie otwarcie mały|Bazyliszek Drugie otwarcie nastąpiło w 1992 roku, a proces był taki sam: spetryfikowani uczniowie, mroczne napisy na ścianach itd. Napaści odbywały się wyłącznie na mugolaków, między innymi na Hermionę Granger, choć został zanotowany również atak na ducha – Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. W 1993 do Komnaty Tajemnic uprowadzona została dziewczyna, nie mugolaczka, lecz tak zwana zdrajczyni krwi – Ginny Weasley. Umierała, gdy na ratunek przyszedł Harry Potter i próbował ją uratować. Potter z pomocą feniksa Fawkesa zakończył straszliwą walkę z Bazyliszkiem – ogromną bestią. Fawkes wydłubał oczy monstrum, dzięki czemu te, zdane na instynkt, było znacznie słabsze, a także pozbawione jednej ze swych głównych broni – morderczego wzroku. Tymczasem Harry Potter wyjął z Tiary Przydziału Miecz Gryffindora, którym zdołał zabić bazyliszka, i po dłuższej walce wygrał i zniszczył już prawie żywego Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, dziedzica Slytherina, dziurawiąc jego dziennik kłem bazyliszka. Talenty i zdolności mały|lewo|Salazar Slytherin na portrecie Szczególnym talentem Salazara Slytherina było rozmawianie z wężami, tzn. że był wężousty. To była rzadka umiejętność, więc każdy czarodziej, który posiadał taką samą zdolność, uznawany był przez swoje otoczenie za potomka Slytherina. Wężouści kojarzeni byli z czarnoksięstwem, lecz nie każdy wężousty był czarnoksiężnikiem (na przykład Harry Potter). Salazar znany był również z mistrzowskiego opanowania trudnej sztuki legilimencji. Salazar Slytherin był niezwykłym czarnoksiężnikiem, będącym jednym z założycieli Hogwartu, i jednym z czterech najpotężniejszych czarodziejów tamtych czasów. Hogwart został założony w X wieku. Na początku, Salazar był profesorem w szkole. Uczył wszystkiego, ale tylko podopiecznych swojego domu, jak każdy założyciel. Slytherin zasłynął także wyhodowaniem Bazyliszka, grozy z Komnaty Tajemnic, która objawiła się w 1942 i 1992 roku. Komnatę Tajemnic otworzyć mógł tylko prawowity dziedzic Salazara Slytherina. W obu przypadkach Komnatę otworzył Tom Marvolo Riddle, choć za drugim razem uczynił to za pomocą swojego dziennika rękami opętanej uczennicy, Ginny Weasley. Pamiątki po Salazarze mały|Medalion w filmie mały|183px|Salazar Slytherin ze swoim medalionem, późniejszym horkruksem Voldemorta. Medalion Slytherina wykonany był ze złota. Jego koperta wysadzana była zielonymi kamieniami szlachetnymi (prawdopodobnie szmaragdami) ułożonymi w kształt litery "S". Przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie trafił do rodziny Gaunt. Na początku XX w. Meropa Gaunt, rozpaczliwie potrzebując pieniędzy, nieświadoma gigantycznej wartości medalionu, sprzedała go Caractacusowi Burke, właścicielowi sklepu specjalizującemu się w magicznych przedmiotach o czarnoksięskich właściwościach. Stamtąd, za gigantyczną kwotę, trafił do bogatej czarownicy i kolekcjonerki Chefsiby Smith. Ta, nieświadoma ewentualnych konsekwencji, pokazała skarb Tomowi Riddle'owi, który był według niej jedynie czarującym subiektem. Riddle, uznając medalion za swoje dziedzictwo, zabił Chefsibę przy następnej okazji i zabrał medalion Salazara oraz inny z jej skarbów – czarkę należącą kiedyś do Helgi Hufflepuff. Przedmioty te posłużyły potem do stworzenia dwóch z jego horkruksów. Medalion, przemieniony w horkruksa, został przez niego ukryty w nadmorskiej jaskini. Otoczony był wieloma zaklęciami, eliksirem wywołującym niepohamowaną rozpacz oraz strzeżony przez armię inferiusów. mały W 1979 roku Regulus Black, Śmierciożerca, który zdradził Czarnego Pana podmienił medaliony. Horkruksa umieścił wśród pamiątek rodu Black. W 1997 roku nieświadomi wymiany medalionu Albus Dumbledore i Harry Potter przybyli do jaskini, ale znaleźli jedynie bezwartościowy medalion podłożony wcześniej przez Blacka. Tymczasem Mundungus Fletcher po śmierci Syriusza Blacka okradł Grimmauld Place 12 – ich rodową siedzibę – i zabrał medalion. Skonfiskowała go Dolores Umbridge, a jej został on odebrany przez Harry’ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger. Zamieniony w horkruksa medalion został zniszczony mieczem Godryka Gryffindora przez Rona Weasleya. Kolejnym reliktem pozostawionym przez Slytherina była jego różdżka. Jej właściciel nauczył ją umiejętności zasypiania, której użycie było przekazywane każdemu członkowi rodu Slytherin do XVII wieku, kiedy to przedmiot znalazł się w rękach rodziny Gaunt, a dokładniej jednej z ich przedstawicieli - Gormlaith Gaunt. W 1620 przedmiot został skradziony ciotce przez Izoldę Sayre i trafił wraz z nią do Ameryki. Tam różdżka była używana do powstawania szkoły magii Ilvermorny. Ostatni raz relikt Slytherina został uśpiony przez Gormlaith, gdy ta zaatakowała szkołę swej siostrzenicy, oraz ją samą. Po śmierci Gaunt różdżka stała się bezużyteczna, ponieważ Izolda nie wiedziała jak wyrwać ją z uśpienia. Ostatecznie przedmiot został zakopany poza błoniami Ilvermorny. Po czasie w jego miejscu wyrosło acacia xiphophylla, drzewo o silnych właściwościach leczniczych. Opis fizyczny mały|lewo|208px J. K. Rowling narysowała Slytherina jako wysokiego, smukłego czarodzieja o siwej brodzie i bladoszarych oczach. Nosił czarne szaty. Ciekawostki mały|212px|Salazar na karcie * Salazar w czerwcu 2007 roku został wybrany Czarodziejem Miesiąca na oficjalnej stronie J.K. Rowling. * W książce posąg Slytherina jest cały, a w filmie to tylko popiersie. * W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic portret Slytherina wisi w gabinecie dyrektora, chociaż Salazar tak naprawdę nigdy nim nie był. * Zarówno rysunek z kart z Czekoladowych Żab, jak i z Wizard of the Month przedstawia Salazara z długimi palcami. * Salazar występuje w Forbidden Journey w Universal Orlando, gdzie wyraża niechęć do Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a. * Prawdopodobnie jego różdżka była wykonana z wiązu, gdyż różdżki z tego drewna najczęściej służą czarodziejom popierającym ideę czystej krwi. * Imię Slytherina, Salazar, jest nawiązaniem do António de Oliveiry Salazara, który był portugalskim dyktatorem. Rowling zdecydowała się wykorzystać to imię prawdopodobnie ze względu na fakt, że w przeszłości przez parę lat mieszkała w Portugalii. Występowanie mały|Salazar jako figurka z klocków LEGO. * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling * Pottermore Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Założyciele Hogwartu Kategoria:Wężouści Kategoria:Czarodzieje Miesiąca Kategoria:Rodzina Slytherin Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy de:Salazar Slytherin el:Σαλαζάρ Σλίθεριν en:Salazar Slytherin es:Salazar Slytherin et:Salazar Slytherin fi:Salazar Luihunen fr:Salazar Serpentard it:Salazar Serpeverde ja:サラザール・スリザリン nl:Zalazar Zwadderich ru:Салазар Слизерин uk:Салазар Слизерин zh:萨拉查·斯莱特林